1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data network cabling and more particularly relates to detecting and reporting new cable connections, as well as determining if the new cable connections are legal or valid connections according to one or more network cable connection rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network computing is used throughout the computing industry and is pervasive in businesses, personal, education, and many other types of computing environments. Network computing allows users on the network to share data and resources, communicated efficiently and accurately with one another, and improve the performance and results of projects implemented using network computing. One critical step in establishing a viable network environment is physically setting up the network to meet the users' needs.
As a part of setting up a network system, a multitude of network nodes, including servers, workstations, laptops, storage devices, and so forth, may be distributed throughout a home, office, city, nation, and beyond. For a local area network (LAN), for example, many of the multitude of network nodes may be hardwired in one fashion or another to other nodes on the network. In fact, parallel communications channels and various network topologies may be employed to establish the network system.
Although network systems are capable of increasing productivity and potentially allowing users to accomplish significantly more than they might without a network, errors in the physical implementation of the network may decrease the benefits of using a network system. In particular, mis-cabling within a network can have unpredictable, often negative results, for example, loss of access to all devices on a network.
Mis-cabling refers to the physical cabling connections that allow one network device to communicate with another network device over the physical cable. Physical cables may be implemented using a variety of materials and corresponding terminations. For example, copper or fiber is often used for the cable. Terminations, sometimes referred to as jacks, corresponding to the cable material and type are generally used in order to connect the network cable to a network device.
As an example, if multiple storage disks within a storage area network are connected together using fiber optic cabling, particular network topologies may be used for efficient cabling and network communications. If too few or too many cables are connected between any two network devices, the devices may fail to function properly. Moreover, such mis-cabling may adversely affect the communications over the entire network. Similarly, the network may fail to function properly if the network cables are incorrectly installed, such as to an unknown or inoperable device, or to an incorrect adapter on a network device.
The related art in this field is currently not adequately designed or implemented to prevent this type of network mis-cabling and the negative effects that may follow. Generally, the related art deals with network mis-cabling in a reactive manner. Network mis-cabling is detected only after an improperly installed cable is inserted into the network and data communications are attempted using the improperly installed cable. Unfortunately, the failed data communications may have an adverse effect on the network system before the mis-cabling even detected, reported, or corrected.
From the foregoing discussion it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that overcome the disadvantages of the current related art, namely, the inability to manage network mis-cabling in other than a reactive manner. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would prevent the network from attempting to use improperly installed cables for network communications.